


[Podfic] Jägers as an Aid to Diplomacy

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2073147">Jägers as an Aid to Diplomacy</a> by khilari and Persephone_Kore</p><p>Summary:<br/>Klaus fails to keep the Jägers out of his confrontation with Agatha, Adam, and Lilith. They have their own ideas about how this should go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Jägers as an Aid to Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jägers as an Aid to Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073147) by [khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari), [Persephone_Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Kore/pseuds/Persephone_Kore). 



**Streaming Link** : [[click here for streaming on wordpress]](http://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2015/10/07/12/)

 **MP3 Download (70MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4j5qm9js5ulsbgm/J%C3%A4gers_as_an_Aid_to_Diplomacy.mp3) [click to download from mediafire's website]

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/kx74a93itlpdmjvd9ih5ndc6oaevu9sw) [also works for streaming]

 **Length:** 01:14:55

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [godoflaundrybaskets](godoflaundrybaskets.tumblr.com).


End file.
